Lunch
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Iruka loves his lunch hours, especially during the springtime. They're perfect, in so many ways. [KakaIru Yaoi]


This was inspired by _Kristal-chan_ from the **LJ KakaIru Comm**, who is an amazing artist and drew this scene. So naturally, this is dedicated to her.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. 

**-Lunch-**

''Iruka-sensei!'' The voice of a child called out, namely that of Konohamaru, the said sensei's eight year old troublemaker.

The morning had long passed and gave way to the dominant sun of the afternoon sky. The rays were warming and peaceful, almost enough to lull the lazy into a nap. The wind, however, was cool and refreshing. The breeze swept by occasionally and it fragranced the air with springtime.

The calm ambiance created an inviting atmosphere and so, eating lunch indoors was simply out of the question.

At least outside, the academy teacher could escape his students and indulge in a tranquil moment. The wind tickled his cheeks and caused a smile that was brighter and glowed even more than the sun to curve into his lips.

Brown eyes then fluttered open, unwillingly and Iruka mumbled to himself,_ there goes my lunch_. There was a teasing laugh, which lingered overheard, before it succumbed to the approaching footsteps.

Konohamaru came running with his best friends, Moegi and Udon, all-beaming with joy and bursting with giggles.

''Hi kids.'' Iruka breathed out and his greeting, which was then echoed by an equally pleasant, ''Yo.''

Three startled faces looked up into the tree, at the low branch, just above their sensei's head. They had not noticed from a distance, but up close, a second presence revealed itself to them.

''Kakashi-sama!'' They chimed in unison.

Kakashi gave them a little wave, before he disappeared behind the cover of his novel. 

Konohamaru, however, kept staring the masked jounin. Then, he suspiciously eyed his teacher. 

''Are you on a lunch date, Iuka-sensei?''

''No…of course not. Kakashi-sensei just stopped by to tell me about Naruto.''

''So, how is the boss, anyway?'' The curious child then asked, as the mention of his idol, was enough to distract him. 

''He's cleaning up the river, right now. _Apparently_.'' Iruka replied and casually glanced up at the figure, lazing on the tree's limb.

The silver head nodded but remained silent.

Konohamaru then dismissed his presence, completely, even though his companions kept an eye on the infamous shinobi, dazed by his novel. The child was laughing at his sensei's comment, when Iruka noticed that both of the boy's hands were behind his back. His head titled curiously to one side and he tried to peek around the young male.

''No peeking, Iruka-sensei! I have a surprise for you!''

The young Sarutobi heir stuck out his tongue at his teacher and his friends chuckled. Then, with a swift move, Konohamaru revealed the box he was hiding behind his back and proudly announced,

''I made you cookies, Iruka-sensei!''

''Thank you, so much, Konohamaru. That's a very nice gesture.''

Iruka smiled genuinely and expressed his utmost gratitude, instantly. He graciously accepted the sweets, wrapped in a pastel shade of blue, with a darker ribbon and Konohamaru was flushing a contrasting and brilliant shade of red. Udon promptly poked his leader and Moegi giggled playfully. Konohamaru simply shuffled his feet in the grass and suddenly flashed a big grin to his teacher, with his standard confident attitude.

''Don't tell anyone about the cookies Iruka-sensei, you either, Kakashi-sama! I'd hate to get a reputation for being a softie, like the boss.''

Iruka chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and usual antics. In his heart, he felt the renewed joy of being a teacher.

Days like this…when everything felt so perfect.

Konohamaru then ran off, as the three companions waved. Iruka sighed again, but the resonation was a content one. His smile never faltered and his eyes lost themselves in the clear blue sky of the afternoon. The day was beautiful. Nature was blooming, the weather was warming, and his company was endearing.

''I'd hate to interrupt your reverie, Ruka…but you should be getting back.''

''I know…''

After another languid moment of peace, Iruka rose to his feet and stood up by the tree. It never ceased to amuse him because the tree, despite its lacking in height, was sturdy enough to hold a full grown man, the lax one in particular, lost in the pages of his book.

He then slowly began to open his gift and looked down at the chocolate chip cookies, which were shaped as kunais and shurikens, albeit, mildly deformed. Kakashi, curious by the laughter, put down his book and snuck a glance into the box. He too grinned.

''No surprise there…'' The jounin murmured.

Iruka nodded. He wanted to try one, but first, he had to properly end his lunch hour. The teacher happily leaned forward and to complete their daily ritual, he slowly tugged down the other man's mask and stole a soft kiss.

Kakashi caressed his cheek, in a fleeting touch and they parted, smiling.

''Have a nice afternoon, Iruka-sensei.''

Iruka chuckled and before he left, he stuck a cookie in Kakashi's mouth.

-EndE- 


End file.
